chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Banks
Samuel 'Sam' Perry Gilligan Banks is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 3: Renegade. He is the son of George Banks and Kim Henson. Sam is a few months old, and currently lives in Washington DC with his father. He has no brothers and sisters, yet, and has only manifested two of his four abilities. Appearance Sam is currently a few months, so his light blonde hair, which appears white, is barely existent. He has the same blue eyes as his mother. While no one is too sure where he got his blonde hair from, Sam's hair will remain similar throughout his entire life. It will darken, slightly, as he grows up, and as an adult it'll be more of a dirty blonde. His skin is quite tanned, naturally. Sam will remain quite short as a child, but after he hits puberty he will grow to around 6ft1, before stopping. He will wear normally over-the-top outfits as a child, as Tara, Kim (and George, although he's too proud to admit it) love to dress Sammy up, often giving him costumes and changing his clothing several times in one day. When he's a teenager, he will be in jeans and normally branded clothing, especially Superdry. He will wear dark t-shirts as an adult, and normally slightly darker jeans, to match. He will not be very fashion conscious, not really minding what he wears. Abilities The first ability Sam manifested was Inspiration, which he manifested a little before birth. This allows him to inspire and invoke certain behaviours and events in others, and sometimes also in himself. He can inspire heroism, courage, selflessness and self-sacrifice. He can inspire hard work and ingenious ideas, or creativity and artistic skill. He can even inspire someone into discovering the solution to their problem, or discovering a new ability in themselves. When the ability is used, it shows as a golden light which strikes the person being inspired, then fades quickly. Sam first used this ability to inspire his father to attempt to win the girl of his dreams over. His second ability is that of Pyrotechnics. This gives him the ability to create a firework-like effect. Sam is able to produce a wide variety of firework-like pyrotechnics without difficulty. He'll be able to control their movements and explosions to impossible accuracy, and will be able to use them offensively by throwing them at others, or use them to destroy any projectiles or attacks he wishes. Sam manifested this ability at around two or three weeks old, but neither Sam nor anyone else has noticed this manifestation to date. While he is yet to manifest his third ability, he will have the ability of Transfiguration. This will allow him to change all objects into other objects, although the more complicated the object the more difficult it will be. Also, the more familiar he is with the object he's transforming something into, the more similar and successful the transfiguration will be. At first he'll only be able to turn one object into another object, but when he grows more advanced with the ability, he will have the capability to change himself and other people into various objects, and also change himself and others into other people as well. However, he will need to know any person he is transfiguring himself into, just like he'll need to be familiar with any object. ]]His fourth and final unmanifested ability is that of Ability Mimicry. Sam can borrow one ability at a time, from any person nearby. He will not require physical contact to do so, but the person must be near him for him to to select their ability, usually within several metres. The owner will not lose their ability when he mimics it, and can use theirs completely normally. Sam will be able to replace an ability easily by choosing to mimic another, as he is only able to mimic one power at a time. He is yet to manifest this ability. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kim Henson *Father - George Banks *Step-mother - Tara Watson *Future half-siblings - John and Jennifer Banks *Paternal Grandparents - Samantha and Perry Banks *Maternal Grandparents - Josephine and Herbert Watson *Paternal Aunt - Holly Banks *Maternal Uncles - Jacob and Mark Watson *Godfather - Danny Maxxted *Godmother - Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted Personality As a child, Sam is fun loving. He's smart, but quite gullible, and generally a happy baby. He will be unique, and proud to be who he is, and despite statistics saying that kids turn out better when their parents stay together, Sammy will be fine. Home 'Washington DC' Sammy lives in Washington DC, during the week, with his father. The apartment is quite big, and was mainly paid for out of the money George was left to inherit after Sam's grandmother's death, which was stored until he was 'mature' enough to get it. The apartment was decorated for him mostly by Sam's aunt, Holly, who is an interior designer. It is quite modern, and has a great view of Washington. Since Sam lives there most of the time, it is and never will be tidy. Although George originally moved into the apartment to live on his own, the apartment has two spare rooms, a spacious lounge and kitchen, along with one bedroom and en suite and one other bathroom. Banks-1.jpg|The view and balcony Banks-2.jpg|The dining room and kitchen Banks-3.jpg|The lounge 'New York' At the weekends, Sam lives with his mother in New York City, who takes the train down every Friday to fetch him, and then does the same on Sundays to return him, as it was decided her life was a lot more demanding than Sam's father's life. They share a small two bedroom apartment with a living room, kitchen, one bathroom, and the spare room will become a bedroom/nursery for him. Henson-1.jpg|Their living room and balcony Henson-2.JPG|The master bedroom Etymology While he is called Sam, this is a nickname, and his full name, Samuel, means 'His name is God'. He was given this name after his paternal grandmother, Samantha. His first middle name is Perry, which he was given after his paternal grandfather, and is the latin for 'stranger; foreigner'. His second middle name, Gillian, was given to him because his father lost a bet to Boston. This means "down-bearded youth" in Latin, and is a form of the name "Julian". Brief History Sam was never planned, as his mother and father went out on a first date, and Kim became pregnant. However, Kim moved to New York for a job, and when she manifested, she decided it would be easier if she raised Sammy on her own. Because of this she lied to George and told him she'd miscarried. However, around six months afterwards, the pair happened to meet in a bar, and George learned the truth. Kim went into labour early, and while she was giving birth, George proposed to her, since he believed that kids turn out better if their parents stay together, even if it's a bad relationship. However, just before Kim gave birth, George retracted his proposal, as he realised Tara wasn't engaged quite yet. Although they weren't aware of it, this was due to Sam using his inspiration on his father. Sam was born, and now lives most of the time with his father, and only sees his mother at weekends, as they decided her life was a lot more demanding. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters